


to the depth and breadth

by bickz



Series: OC Kiss Week '19 [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ceridwen Peredur, Deepthroating, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Emotional Constipation, Jasper Roscoe, M/M, Mutual Pining, OCKissWeek, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Never in a million years will Ceridwen fall in love again... or at least, that's what he's convinced himself. After having a particular barbarian's dick in his mouth one too many times, he's not so sure anymore.





	to the depth and breadth

**Author's Note:**

> it's about time i wrote some good ol' dick sucking

“ _ Shh _ , not so fucking  _ loud _ .”

For all the irritation in those words, it still sounds very much like a challenge to Ceridwen, and he smirks smugly as he lets out another filthy moan, more than loud enough for anyone in the neighbouring rooms to hear. When he looks up through his lashes, he sees Jasper scowling down at him, a threat in his intense red eyes, though it does little to actually deter the drow.

“Ceri, I swear to the gods--” Jasper hisses, responding as if he can actually hear the filthy thoughts racing through Ceridwen's mind. 

Before Jasper can make any more empty threats, Ceridwen gets back to work, taking the tiefelf's length in his hands and working it from shaft to tip. His smirk widens at the sharp inhale his actions elicit, at how the member in his tight grip quivers under his attention. This is the part he loves the most, when he can hear Jasper holding his breath, waiting impatiently for his lover to continue, to lavish him in all the affections the drow can muster. And Ceridwen is more than willing to please.

A hand slips into the drow's soft hair, fingers clasping around a fistful and gently tugging, something he would never allow outside of this room, but for Jasper, Ceridwen will do anything. Another moan bubbles up in his chest as he leans into the touch. The drow tilts his head, gets closer and closer until his lips are all but touching Jasper's dick, and he lets out a hot puff of air right against its swollen head. The room fills with a rumbling groan, the reverberations of it going right through Ceridwen, straight to the blossoming warmth in his abdomen.

“If you're gonna do it, then fucking  _ do it _ ,” Jasper growls, and then suddenly he's giving a rough yank on Ceridwen's hair, making his eyes water and his scalp burn.

The drow lets out a wet moan, as if  _ he's _ the one getting his prick handled, as if he could get off on only having his hair pulled. Gods, he's so damn weak for Jasper and his dominance -- and the tiefelf is all too aware of it. He knows that all it takes is some firm scolding to get Ceridwen to part his pretty little lips, to stick out that delicious tongue and rasp it over his weeping cock . More deep grunts encourage the drow to continue, open his mouth wider, press forward and let Jasper smoothly breach his mouth. 

Oh, how Ceridwen craves the salty taste of Jasper on his tongue. He sighs through his nose as he greedily swallows down his lover, no hesitation even as the tip grazes the back of his throat. The hand in Ceridwen's hair is now gently petting his head, his reward for being good, obedient. It incentivises him to keep going until he's burying his nose into the dark curls of Jasper's crotch. But, Ceridwen can only hold there for so long before he's pulling back, suppressing the urge to cough as he gasps for breath. He's quick, _ too quick _ , to look up through his wet lashes, obviously eager for praise.

“ _ Fuck _ , Ceri,” Jasper huffs, at a loss for words. 

And honestly, that's gratifying enough for Ceridwen. He grins wide, toothy, before he's back on that fat cock, enthusiastic in the way he slides it into his mouth, massaging his tongue against its underside. He could go at this for hours, sucking Jasper down before pulling back to tease him for a bit, give little kitten licks from his shaft to his balls, languidly pump the throbbing length in his hands, just to keep the tiefelf right on the edge. 

There’s something wonderfully relaxing about being able to take their time together, to unwind, to let their guards drop and forget about the hell they endure every waking day in Barovia. Ceridwen relishes each moment he gets with Jasper, but the passions they get to indulge in behind closed doors is what he cherishes the most. From the lustful fire that burns in Jasper’s eyes when he looks at the drow across a darkened bedroom, to the deep groans that erupt from his sculpted chest each time they kiss, and the controlled strength in his grip as he holds Ceridwen down, he’ll remember every single beat, until his final breath.

But, Ceridwen would never admit to being so sentimental. He keeps a careful distance between himself and Jasper, strives desperately to keep their relationship one-dimensional -- centred solely on the sex. So, even as his mind wanders, as he commits every second, every breath to memory, Ceridwen pretends that this is only to please Jasper, to bring his lover closer to climax. The way he grazes his teeth along the tiefelf’s sensitive flesh, deepthroats him and hollows out his cheeks despite how his jaw aches, drags him growling over the edge and fervently swallows every last drop, just the way Jasper  _ loves…  _ it’s all merely a manifestation of carnal desires, nothing more. And Ceridwen would rather die than confess otherwise.


End file.
